How I met your father
by Storyofklaine
Summary: Darren Criss is at home with his five year old daughter and he promises her she can see the show he used to be in after finding an old boxset of it.


Daddy please can we watch it now? I cant wait any longer!

Darren Criss had promised his five year old daughter that he would show her the show he used to be in ten years ago tonight after he found the dvd collection in a charity shop. She had heard it being mentioned once or twice about how he was on a show and was very famous but never got to see it as it was long gone off the air. She knew he still sang for a living and that some of his friends he had over where from the show too.

Cant you just wait for daddy to come home? He's not going to take much longer! He laughed as he patted the small girls head.

No thats what you said a while ago please! He can see it some other time he's probably seen it on t.v when he was younger please!

okay okay,calm down!

He placed the girl on his lap and pressed play on the old dvd player and his face instantly lit up as all the memories of the best days of his life came rushing back to him.

Daddy you look funny with your hair like that! He could feel the young girl shaking in his arms trying to hide her muffled laughs.

Believe it or not Elly your papa was considered something of a heart throb back then,still am if I might add.

You're silly Papa!

Hey I'm not the one acting crazy and laughing for no reason!

What I'm not-

Darren leaped onto the girl and began tickling her as the room filled with the screeches and laughter of her being tickled.

Hey! Stop we're missing it I want to see it, I GIVE I GIVE.

He picked her up and they settled back onto the couch and continued watching.

Hey its Aunty Lea and Uncle Cory! She shouted looking up her face full of excitement.

Hey that's right you recognised them well done!

Is that how they fell in love?

Well I guess so, after the first season they had all spent so much time together I guess they just fell in love then, but in real life not while they where on this show!

I know that.

As they watched it Elly hadn't taken her eyes from the screen for a split second.

Who's that boy who's singing Pappa? He's pretty.

That's Kurt he was Pappa's boyfriend in the show and this moment where he's singing blackbird is when Blaine fell in love with him.

Oh. Did you fall in love with Kurt to Pappa?

No I didn't,just Blaine.

So if Aunty Lea and Uncle Cory fell in love from being on Glee together how did you and Daddy meet and fall in love?

At this moment Elly's father had appeared at the living room doorway but neither had even noticed.

Well, you see the look in Pappas eyes there when Kurt had been singing?

Yes.

That was the moment when Blaine fell in love with Kurt but ot was also the moment when Pappa fell in love with your Daddy. Not Kurt, Chris.

Chris put his hand to his mouth and smiled. He has never even heard about this. He had always thought Darren only started to develop feelings for him when Glee was on it's last season and filiming had finished.

The girl sat there thinking for a moment with a small look of confusion on her face as she tried to make sence of what Darren had just told her and then after a few seconds her eyes grew wide.

So? Daddy was on this show with you and then you fell in love with him?

Yes baby.

Just then Chris walked through the door.

Hey you two,what are you watching? Oh God! Really Darren?

Hey I wanted to show her how amazingly cool we where back in the day and how that hasn't changed a bit! Darren laughed and winked at his husband.

Or maybe how you're still just as much of a dork as you ever where? Chris laughed as he leant down and kissed Darren's head.

Do you know I fell in love with your Pappa the moment I first heard him singing during his first appearance on Glee? Chris said as he pulled Elly onto his lap.

Darren stared at him wide had always thought Chris had only developed feelings for him towards the end of the show.

You did? She said wriggling in his lap with excitement.

Yes. He was singing an old song called teenage dream to Kurt on the show and at that moment I knew what people where talking about when they say it was love at first sight.

I love you so much. Darren mumbled as he was already kissing Chris.

I love you too.

You guys,please can you sing the songs to eachother again?

Oh God Elly I haven't sung Katy Perry in years I don't know if I can-

Darren you're not fooling anybody I can hear you in the shower in the mornings you know.

Darren turned red as he laughed it off.

Daddy can sing blackbird first though okay Elly?

Oh okay but only because I can never say no to those puppy eyes!

Darren watched Chris stand in the middle of the living room as he belted out blackbird in front of him and he felt like he was young and falling in love all over again.

He stood up and clapped as Chris took a bow and made his way to the centre of the room.

Chris laughed as Darren recited all of the dance moves which only proved his point that Darren had infact still performed his Katy Perry numbers during his morning shower. As he watched him he felt like he was young and falling in love all over again.

The three of them stayed cuddled up on the couch all night watching old Glee episodes acting like teenagers in love.

They put Elly to bed and made their way to their bedroom as Darren grabbed Chris and pulled him close.

So we reenacted some of the songs how about we try and reenact Klaines first time? Darren winked at Chris and pulled him into the bedroom closing the door behind him before he could even get an answer. 


End file.
